User talk:Cragiled dyrium
This page has been archived. Hello, if you lose MTDMRC, would you like a reserved spot for season two? I want to make the page soon, to get early sign-ups. Plus, I'm sending this to both final two members. Good luck! --mtdm doz knot no 20:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) No, it's called MTDM''RC. :p --mtdm doz knot no 21:03, October 14, 2010 (UTC) H Hey whats new? I just made Av98's Camp 3 only 4 more spots are opened but theres a lot of twists. I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 18:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) why do you keep elimiinating the people that talk.. do you want your camp to die TDobsessed88 Hey! Who is that! File:KarlAvatar.png 19:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) i think you are eliminating all the people that talk :/ you should bring back me and Jamie and eliminate everybody that hasnt talked TDobsessed88 Hey! Who is that! File:KarlAvatar.png 19:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S how do i get to chatango from the new look TD, Your Character barely ever talked in Cragiled's Camp. The only eliminated people whom actually talked a decent amount of time while they were in the game was Face,Jamie,and me :/ Barrel JJ 19:58, October 26, 2010 (UTC) The twentieth chapter of Total Drama Wilderness is up! I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 15:51, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello I'm Advcoolio98, otherwise known as collidescope1(I'm not Av98 GOSH!) Why do people think that(even though sometimes aka a lot of times Av98 did things I didn't wanna do without my permission/ I didn't know about). But that's why he's band. Anyways HI! What do you want help with? I LIKE PIE (NOT THAT FAKE STUFF) 13:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) The fifth chapter of Total Drama Super Powered has been posted. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 19:44, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ty wanna join my camp as Harolf Okl Ty wanna join my camp as Harold- Acejoyfortheworld Why me and you should have closed itSnowgirl57 20:52, November 16, 2010 (UTC) StillSnowgirl57 20:56, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Plz sign up for total drama twins Snowgirl57 16:18, November 28, 2010 (UTC) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why would Crag quit his camp?!?!?!!??!Youre2490 21:31, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 The twenty-first chapter of Total Drama Wilderness is up, and the winner is declared! I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 17:23, November 8, 2010 (UTC) The very first chapter of Total Drama: The All-Stars is up! I hope you enjoy reading it! SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 21:40, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Can I join some time later in the season please? I'd love to join and I had no internet access. PLZ? I am the camping master! 1dra7. Crag...do u mind if i join ur third camp as a late joiner in week 6 as Jessica?--Jessica (logged out) Cragiled Dy's Third Camp In that camp do u wanna have an alliance? I LIKE PIE (NOT THAT FAKE STUFF) 20:23, November 18, 2010 (UTC) In Cragiled Dyriums Camp The Third do you want to have an alliance? -Maddy/ Advcoolio98 I LIKE PIE (NOT THAT FAKE STUFF) 12:31, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Is there any way you could maybe get me into your camp because you said you would resurve me a spot Youre2490 21:48, November 20, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 You could always use an inturn right? Youre2490 17:46, November 21, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 “Jessica…” Professor Birch said, shocked. “Why did you kidnap Sam, then brain-wash him again?” Jessica shrugged. “I liked him more as a bad boy.” Sam glared at everyone. “I will complete my mission of stealing all of your pokemon. You’ll see. You’ll all see.” Jessica purred. “See, that’s the Sam I like.” Reddy face-palmed. “That has to be one of the STUPIDEST reasons I ever heard.” He answered, irritated. “Oh well.” Professor Birch said. “We can use the machine again on him.” Jessica then ‘accidentally’ poured water all over the controls. Gerry glared at Jessica. “Well, when I get the machine fixed, we can use it again on him then…” “That will be too late.” Sam said, still glaring at everyone. “By then you’ll all be knocked out.” Jessica cuddled up next to his arm, and he hit her off. The very second chapter of Total Drama: The All-Stars is up! I hope you enjoy reading it! SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 21:45, November 22, 2010 (UTC) U lied! You said my team name in your camp would by Epic Mothers if I made a table, which I did! Dx--♚Prince Reddude the FIRST♚ Slicing the enemy 23:33, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Can you do me a favor? Ok, so Youre can't read or see your 3rd camp because of the video on the page, I don't know why but I guess he can't do things with videos, so I was wondering if you could remove the video. There’s a weird lever.*pulls lever and nothing happens* 00:30, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Gwen Is Kewl says "That would rule!" lol rhyme Thanks for the welcome back Cragiled. I am soooooo sorry for going inactive and totally dropping ur Camp 2. It would be cool to have a part in ur current camp. But not as like a contestant, I think it might be to late for me to join in............ ands its cool if i cant at all. Thanks a ton! Ill keep checking it and wait for a reply! thanks dude!What You Talkin' Bout Willis? :3 Thats what..... Willis! 22:50, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Then agains, contestant would be pretty pimp too!!!!!!What You Talkin' Bout Willis? :3 Thats what..... Willis! 22:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) After months of waiting, the long awaited first chapter of Total Drama Losers has been posted! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:04, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can I be Co-Host next season PLZZZZZZZ I am the camping master! 18:49, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Your Secret Santa is Kevvy9 --'Tdifan1234 : Your Friendly Neighborhood ' 01:13, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Secret Santa Present I decided to make a Total Drama Author story for your present. Hope you like it! '''What If...Duncan Voted With Noah In London?' Alejandro was on the plane, watching the rest of the episode. However, something Noah said caught his attention. Noah was tying Tyler to the torture rack. He said to Owen, "Quick. Tie him down before Alejandro shows up and makes me do it, just because I'm shorter." "Why don't you like Al? He's great!" Owen responded. "I don't trust the guy. He's like an eel, dipped in greese, swimming in motor oil." Noah described Alejandro. "Dirty?" Owen asked. "Slippery. Think about it. He's like Heather, only with social skills." Later, when Noah and Owen got back, Alejandro angerly glared at Noah. "So you we're watching everything? Wow. That's awkward." Noah said nervously. "Like an eel dipped in greese." Alejandro replied. "Where I come from, that's a compliment! Tough neighborhood!" Noah said trying to cover it up. But Alejandro only rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, when Duncan returned, Noah tried to get his vote. "What do you want?" asked Duncan. "For you to vote for Alejandro." Noah said back. "Yeah, and?" Duncan asked, trying to get information. Noah told Duncan everything about Alejandro. "Alright, I'll vote with you. On one condition. You take me into the final three with you and Owen." Duncan offered. "Deal." Noah responded. Later, at the elimination ceremony, Chris said that Alejandro or Noah would go home. Alejandro grinned at Noah, only to find out that he was eliminated. Chris pushed Alejandro to the door, but he refused to go. "NO! I'M STAYING!!!" Alejandro yelled. "Owen." Noah said. Owen approched Alejandro. "Sorry, Al!" Owen said. "How many times do you have to call me-" But Owen interupted Alejandro by farting in his face. Alejandro fell right out the door because of the smell. "Wow. We forgot to give him a parachute" Chris said. Epilouge Noah, Duncan, and Owen made it all the way to the final three. Noah won the race to Hawaii due to his knowlodge about Geography. And Owen and Duncan tied. Owen won the tie-breaker due to Duncan not being able to knock him off. The race up the volcano worn out Owen, and Noah won Total Drama World Tour. -Sunsummer7 Congrats on becoming a featured camper!Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 11:38, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Crag :) can you go to Survivor Wiki: FvFand vote off snow -_- thanks :) Aimers 'KAAARL That Kills ' 17:32, January 12, 2011 (UTC) What about Cragiled's Camp the third? Hey there! New Total Drama Losers and new TWE! Check 'em out! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:27, January 30, 2011 (UTC) May I sign up for your new camp? :D Leshawnafan! ''The featured diva '' 16:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thank you! Should I just sign up on the page myself now, or do you want to? Leshawnafan! ''The featured diva '' 16:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I can do it! Thank you :D Leshawnafan! ''The featured diva '' 16:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you sign Harriet up? Her stereotype is The Retired Super Model. Thx Sierra Whaddya mean? 'Ello. I would like to sign up in your camp as Katie-The Clique Antagonist. Thanks! This page does not exist... Looks like I got deleted, 20:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, to start, I think this would be pretty fun. Also, I could bring the drama to the camp. I promise you. can you sign me up in your camp as Ashlynn the girl with attitudeWhat!?! You want to come with us pirates!?! You know, the terrors of the sea! Is this dude really that messed up D: 05:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) New camp You are signed up for Drama's new camp(final season) or something like that. Anyways, he signed you up. Just so you know.Joneboy704 15:46, April 10, 2011 (UTC) when are teams going to be made for tgd? I'm Simply An Everyday Hero. 18:17, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Crag, it's Zoomer. for Total Generic Drama, I'd like to do the elim table for you. Its totally fine if you say no. But if you say yes, just tell me how you want it. Thanks. Watch out, He’s one of them. Zap! Way to go, Zoom. 21:33, August 14, 2011 (UTC)